The Neighbour
by Socially Introverted
Summary: Unexpected things can happen after a hard day at the office... ;) Rated M for smut. Lightning and... maybe you?


**A/N: This one shot is based on a dream somebody I knew had. It involved an office, Lightning and a computer mouse cord. I didn't have any details so I used my imagination to fill in the gaps. There's smut of course and Lightning as the dominant one. The other woman can be anyone you want. ;) Now this may be based on someone's dream but it is MY story.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**The Neighbour**

It's Friday and here I am still at the office because I have to do some overtime. Everybody's gone and I'm the only one left. What a great way to start the week-end. I don't mind my job I mean, there are things worse than what I do but I don't know... I can't wait for this day to be over. This week has been hard and I'm beat. The fact that I don't sleep well doesn't help at all.

You see, instead of shutting down for the night and leaving me alone so I can get a decent night sleep; my brain decides to take a nice trip to fantasy land only to come back in the morning, leaving me completely exhausted and embarrassed because of the hand wedged between my thighs. It's been like that for the last three weeks.

And it's the entire new neighbour's fault. Yup, you heard me.

Her name's Lightning Farron.

She bought the house next to mine about a month ago. Heard she's in the military... a sergeant or something like that. She's the quiet type and mostly keeps to herself. She rarely goes out except for work or to visit her sister Serah.

But God she's beautiful. She has champagne coloured locks and when the light hits them, they're almost pink. And her eyes! They're a deep blue but sometimes they change colour and turn a nice pale aqua. Her face is perfect, very feminine but hard to read. Her lips are full though they're pursed most of the time. It's like Lightning is always preoccupied about something or right in the middle of self-reflection. And let's not talk about her body! Toned from years of physical training... I wouldn't mind taking off that Gardian Corps uniform of hers...

You wonder how I know all this. Why, I've been watching her since the day she set foot in her new house. And I haven't stopped since.

So that's why I can't focus at work. Wish I could get some shut-eye right now but I would probably end up with keyboard marks all over my forehead.

Bloody hell! I'm about to fall asleep on my desk! I stand up and stretch, like a lazy cat hoping it'll help clear the cobwebs in my head. Fantasizing about that sexy pink-haired soldier is definitely not good for my mental health.

Suddenly, I feel arms appear on each of my sides and a body press against my back. I jump out of my skin. "What the...?!"

"Don't move."

I don't know who the voice belongs to but it's soft and throaty. The way it tells me to stay put raises the small hair on the base of my neck. I should freak out right now because there isn't supposed to be another human being here, except me. Not only do I not panic and get the hell out of here like any sane person would, my inner walls start clenching and I can't help blushing because I know I've just dampened my knickers.

And when the woman with the sexy voice whirls me around, I realize I can't move.

Lightning Farron stands right in front of me and now I know I've made a mess in my pants.

I can't help swallowing loudly before my mouth can finally move. "How did you ...?"

A ghostly smile plays on her lips. It's mysterious and enigmatic. I can't tell what she's thinking. "It's so easy to follow you. You walk with your head down, oblivious to everything around you. It wasn't hard to find out where you work."

She is dangerously close and I curse her inwardly for wearing that bloody uniform with its short skirt. I can't help taking a step back but then, my lower back hits my desk and I realize I have nowhere to go. Her soft hair brushes my face and her lightning bolt necklace touches my left collarbone. She smells fresh like a spring breeze and slightly fruity.

I feel trapped but do I have any intention of escaping? Oh noooooo.

"I know you've been watching me for a while now. I don't like ambiguous situations so I had to get to the bottom of this."

My breath hitches in my throat. I'm going nuts here.

Then out of the blue, she sweeps everything off the desk, even the computer! I cringe. My boss is going to kill me... Worse, I'm going to get fired.

She grabs me by my collar and in the blink of an eye; she shoves me on the cleared desk and ties my hands up with the bloody computer mouse cord! Her movements are swift but fluid and graceful. Sweat brakes out on my brow. I'm so turned on right now that if I'd been a guy, I would've impaled her with my erection. But I'll just content myself with my clitoris who's about to burst with lust. I'm completely at her mercy and as I look down, I can see my nipples poking through the fabric of my shirt. They're so hard, it hurts.

Lightning follows my gaze and licks her lips slowly, like a cat does after having drunk fresh cream. I've never felt that embarrassed in my life.

Did I tell you I'm soaking wet right now?

"I hope whatever you had to do is finished and that you have nothing planned for the next few hours?" She says while straddling me. Her lips hover dangerously close to mine.

For the next few hours? I eagerly shake my head from left to right.

"Good." She cradles my face between her hands and presses her lips against mine.

Just that simple contact skyrockets my desire. Then she claims me, forcing me to open my mouth to greet her warm tongue. The feeling is... wow! All my senses become alive and I feel tiny electrical shocks throughout my body. Every nerve endings are on fire.

I can't help moaning into her mouth.

She responds in kind by breathing sharply though her nose. She grinds her pelvis against me and that brings me out of my paralysis. I manage to press one of my thighs against her hot sex and get rewarded with a nice groan as she arches her back, rubbing herself sensually on me. Meanwhile, her right hand glides down onto my stomach, towards my aching core. When she cups my sex demandingly, I can't contain myself any longer and my brain shuts down completely, leaving my body on auto-pilot.

Forget about her peeling my layers of clothing and foreplay. Our clothes literally fly to the four corners of the office. Gone are my skin tight black jeans and as for my shirt and bra? They're in tatters. I can't tell where her uniform has landed and I don't care. She's all over me and I need release so badly...

Her hands and mouth are everywhere, exploring every inch of my body with the assurance that comes with experience. She doesn't hesitate. She knows what to do and she does it well. As for me, I can't get enough of her. I want her so much to take me and I can't wait to please her. That is, _if _she lets me.

Her lips worship my breasts and nipples, like I'm some kind of deity. Each lick, suckle and nibble sends a sweet electrical discharge to my pulsing bundle of nerves, which is aching with need. I can't stop panting and I become frantic. She senses my urgency and without further ado, she enters me roughly. It's swift and hard and my god, it feels so good! It's like she knows exactly how I want it. She controls me with the speed and hardness of her thrusts. She dominates me with her fingers and the only thing I can do is buck my hips to match the rhythm of her hand. Sounds come out of my mouth; sounds that in other circumstances, would seem alien to me.

Her expert fingers bring me to orgasm in a matter of minutes. My head explodes with pleasure and my back arches to the point where I feel my spine is going to snap. Between half lidded eyes, I can see a smile of triumph etched on her face. If she can untie me, I'll make that smile disappear and replace it with an expression of ecstasy.

But that's not what she does. That bloody mouse cord is still bound around my wrists!

"I'm not done with you yet," she smirks and her gaze settles on my mound.

I swallow loudly and my heart pounds fast with anticipation. Her mouth replaces her fingers and I smile blissfully. Seriously folks, if I'm about to die right here and now then that's how I want to pass onto the other side.

Her tongue is warm and slick and very talented. I feel the flat of it then the tip against me, licking, exploring every nook and cranny. She tastes me; eats me like I'm her last meal. By now, my moans are constant and the muscles of my inner thighs can't stop jerking. I wish my hands were free so I could grab the back of her head and rub myself against her face but I can just pant and beg her to release me. Of course she doesn't listen. She teases me and brings me closer and closer to the edge and when I'm about to tumble, she brings me back only to lick me some more until I the sensations drive me mad. All this time she stares at me and that look of insatiable hunger lies there, barely contained and waiting to be set free. Her cerulean gaze pierces my soul and that does it.

"Lightning..."

She senses the urgency in my voice and starts bobbing her head up and down slowly at first, and then she picks up the pace while her tongue does wonders on me. Then it starts, right there in my lower belly. That warm, familiar feeling shoots through my entire body until it fries my brain with pleasure.

And that's when I realize the cries of ecstasy are my own.

When I finally come down from my high, I'm just a big puddle of bliss. I can't think, I just feel and it's wonderful. I wish I'd stay like that forever.

She licks me one more time then crawls back up my body. Finally, she will free me from my makeshift bonds and I'll be able to enjoy myself. Not that I didn't before but you know...

But that's not what happens. She straddles one of my thighs and starts rubbing her hot core against it! I want to die. She's so wet; I can feel all of her. She grabs my hips for leverage and closes her eyes. She's beautiful, she's a goddess and I'm her tool she uses as she sees fit. She goes faster and a small smile plays on her lips. She looks at me intently then closes her eyes when the pleasure gets too intense. My feverish gaze feasts on her stunning body, savouring the way her perky breasts bounce lightly when she moves. Her pale pink nipples are rock hard and so tempting!

Soft moans escape her mouth. I'm really going insane now. This is pure torture. She bends down until her body is pressed against mine and her mouth is close to my ear.

"Flex your thigh," she breathes while slowing down a bit.

Then her hips pick up the pace again and she rubs herself harder against my flesh. Her delicious pants fill my ear and I can't help moaning. She breathes faster and I know she's about to come.

It seems I was right because a few seconds later, a throaty whimper resonates in my ear and it's so erotic that I feel a huge shiver running down my spine. I'm sure I gushed all over the desk. She comes down slowly from her orgasm, her sweaty body resting on top of mine as her breathing gets back to normal. And I can't even hold her! Bloody computer mouse cord!

And then it's gone. My hands are free and I can move again. We lock gaze and a smirk appears on her lips. She knows she has released the beast in me.

What do you think happens?

Let's just say that Lightning Farron gets what she deserves. We christen the whole office; the chair, the filing cabinet, the walls, everything. Nothing escapes our passion. We go at each other until we lay on the floor, too exhausted to move. We're a sticky mess and the room looks like a hurricane has spread chaos along its wake.

I get a huge shiver, you know like the one where you're about to fall from a cliff? My eyes flutter open.

I've fallen asleep! Are you saying all this was a bloody dream?! I blink several times and look around. The office is silent and not a single piece of furniture or equipment has been moved.

It's deathly quiet and there's no Lightning Farron in sight. It was one hell of a dream and I have my hand inside my jeans to prove it. Embarrassment washes over me. This can't go on. I have to do something about it.

I clean up the mess and decide to go home. There's nothing more I can do here. My mind is so down the gutter that it's counterproductive.

Once I get home, I take a quick shower to wash away all my naughty thoughts. Once dressed, I can't help looking at my window to see if _she's_ back from work.

The lights are on!

Now I'm standing in front of her house, mentally smacking my brain for ordering my legs to take me here. In other circumstances, I wouldn't do that. And that lump of grey matter hasn't finished doing damage to my self-esteem since it commands my index finger to press on the doorbell.

I hear the door unlock. It's too late now!

The door opens and there she is, looking more beautiful than she was in my dream. "Yes?" She asks. There's a slight edge of suspicion in her voice.

"Hi! Er... Sorry to bother you. You're the new neighbour, right?" It's a miracle I've been able to speak without stuttering.

She nods briskly and looks down at my extended hand. Surprise shows on her face.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood! My name is..."

THE END


End file.
